After Victory
by LaraWinner
Summary: Relena & Duo POV's at the end of episode 49


DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters. I don't even own my car so don't sue me*_*

****

AFTER VICTORY

BY: Lara_Winner

Relena watched as the five Gundams landed on the MO2's central runway. She could feel the floor beneath her tremble as the gigantic Mobile Suits touched the landing. The Suits themselves were an impressive sight. They towered upward, tons of gundaniam alloy, beautifully constructed, each reflecting the personality of its pilot. She stared breathlessly at the intimidating Gundams, feeling the sheer strength and unity they represented. For a brief moment she felt the same twinge of fear that their enemy's must have felt upon staring a gundam, and their death in the face. 

Her eyes focused intently on Wing Zero. The exterior damage to the gundam appeared to be severe. The metal was blistered, cracked, and in some places melted, from the blast of heat that resulted as the remaining piece of the Battleship Libra was destroyed. However, she wasn't the least concerned in the welfare of the gundam, she was worried about the gundams pilot. He obviously survived, but it was still questionable if he was truly well. Entering the Earth's atmosphere backwards and getting blasted by an intense explosion in the span of three minutes time would certainly be a cause to worry. Although this was Heero she was worried about, and he seemed to be indestructible. As she continued to watch, the pilots began to exit their suits. Heero was the last to join the others on the landing. Seeing him walk from the gundam, she finally began to relax. He looked well enough.

Closing her eyes, a long weary sigh escaped her. It was finally over. The war, the bloodshed, and the legions of mobile suits destroying the peace. As the meaning of the words sank in, pain flooded her heart. It also meant that Miliardo was dead. Her brother, the only family she had left. She hadn't known him well; she'd only just met him. Now she would never get to know him. There would never be a chance. Why? Why had he wanted to die? Why did he leave her with the Peacecraft legacy? She needed him now. He would have been a strong ally and she would have had the chance to know him. The man he was at his death was not the boy he'd been, and of that she was certain. He remembered the fall of their home, The Sanq Kingdom, and he was forever scarred. The war had destroyed another life.

Turning from the window, she opened her eyes and looked at the orange cloud of dust that showed on the wall monitor at the far end of the room. Dust, that was all that was left of the final threat to peace. That was all that was left of her brother. The guilt she felt didn't help her melancholy thoughts either. There had never been any question in her heart of whom she wished the victor would be. Heero had to succeed. She knew he wouldn't fail. Heero did not fail. Failure was never an option to him. He would win, even if it meant his own death. He didn't care if he died, but she did. She loved him, she believed in him, and even thought he believed his life had no real value, it had a great deal of value to her. He gave her the strength to go on, and now she needed that strength more than ever if she was going to live up to everyone's expectations. Heero and Miliardo both, truly believed in her capabilities to lead the world in this new era of peace and be the mediator both the Earth and the Outer Space Colonies' needed. That's why they had fought, and that's why she needed to be strong now. Strength was the key, not sorrow, not guilt, and certainly not fear. Calling forth all her resolve, she steeled herself, her heart begging one last time that Miliardo forgive her. 

At the sound of the pilots entering the main control room, she pushed all thoughts from her mind. She turned to face the jubilant crowd with a weary smile upon her lips. She just couldn't get into the ecstatic mood that the others were in. All she could really feel was a deep, bottomless sadness. It was so pointless, the entire battle, completely pointless. To them it made sense because all they understood was battle. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe there was no other way. She just couldn't approve, no matter how hard she tried, but then that was not the main reason. The main reason was that she felt she failed everyone. She had come to Outer Space to convince Miliardo to stop his wretched plans, and she had failed. How was she to mediate relations and keep the peace of the entire world when she couldn't even make her own brother see reason?

As her eyes landed on Heero she lost all train of thought. Her breath lodged in her chest, her stomach flipped, and her heart did the little jumpy thing it always did at the sight of him. For an instant she had the impulse to run to him and throw her arms around him, but instead she forced herself to remain still. She needed composure right now, and besides, displaying her emotions like that would only anger Heero. Or worse, he wouldn't care. Staying where she was she contented herself to merely observe him. He looked exhausted, body and soul. He was tired of fighting and now it was her life's duty to make sure that there are no more wars. 

At that moment Heero's eyes scanned the crowd gathering around him and the other pilots. His brow knitted in confusion. His eyes scanned the rest of the room, passing her up, then jerking back as he saw her standing off to the side against the wall. She met his intense stare with one of her own, her lips curving up into a glowing smile. His expression gave away nothing as he continued to stare at her. One of the pilots, Duo, started talking to Heero. When Heero didn't acknowledge him in the least he turned to see what Heero was staring at. When he saw Heero was staring at her his grin turned mischievous. He nudged Heero in the ribs, as he leaned closer to say something, obviously about her. Heero looked at the other boy; his eyes cold as ice, then turned away form them both. Duo just laughed harder at his retreating figure. He then turned and grinned at her and started to walk over to where she stood. She couldn't help smiling back at him. His smile was to inviting. 

"He'll come around, " he sighed, "eventually." Looking at her curiously, he quirked a brow as he asked in a bewildered voice "What do you see in that guy anyway? "

"Everything but fear." she whispered, her mouth twisting ironically. At his answering chuckle she shrugged and shook her head saying, "He won't come around, he's to guarded. I've known that all along, but I just had to try." 

At her words, Duo grinned even wider as he said, "Well, whatever you tried, it's working." With that, he nodded his head to her and returned to where the other pilots stood. 

She knew he meant well, she was even slightly intrigued, but Heero had said it himself. Fighting was all he could do for her because he could never care about her in return. There was nothing else to do. It was over. Those words summed up everything. Resisting the selfish, and self-pitying desire to cry till she felt nothing, she instead began to make her way to the hall that led to the civilian living quarters of the ship. At the sound of her name being called she turned to see an apologetic looking Sally walking briskly towards her. 

"Relena, we just received a message. The Foundation requests your return to earth immediately. We can have a shuttle ready in five minutes. Are you prepared to leave now?" She awaited Relena's answer. 

Relena smiled and stifled a groan. Now it began, and it would be the routine that set the rest of her life. "Of course Sally, have the shuttle ready as quickly as possible, I'm ready now." Her fists clenched as she watched Sally walk off giving orders to one of the many soldiers aboard the ship. 

Her eyes searched one more time for Heero. At first he was nowhere to be seen, but then she saw him briefly as he moved through the crowd. As she watched Howard stopped him and they began to talk. She would never forget him that was certain. He would always hold her heart, and no one else would ever compare. Of course, she would never see him again. There was no reason to. Her heart twisted painfully and she fought the hot tears that flooded her eyes. She wanted to congratulate him, tell him how relieved she was, tell him how much he meant to her, but words could never convey the depth of what she felt. She couldn't think of a thing to say that wouldn't sound completely ridiculous. Besides, the reckless courage that had driven her since they first met had finaly deserted her. Blinking her eyes she ignored the burning in her throat. Love hurt, bad! Well, what did she expect? When you fall for an icicle you should expect to get hurt. It was all her fault, he had warned her from the beginning. 

Gathering all her strength, she calmed herself. She was alone, but she'd be dammed if she ever let anyone see how it hurt her. Looking at Heero one last time, she forced all her emotions into the bottom of her heart, and cleared her mind. The world needed a leader and she would give the world what it needed to the best of her ability. It didn't matter what it cost her, even the cost of her life; there was never a choice. She turned to the soldier who was sent to escort her to the shuttle and left the room. She didn't look back. She didn't see Heero's eyes follow her as she left or the way his mouth tightened into a grim line. 

Duo couldn't help but laugh. Those two really have it bad, he thought. He watched as Heero started to walk after her, then stopped himself, then turned and stalked away. That boy just didn't get it. It was obvious the girl cared about him, and from the looks of it Heero had a soft spot for her too. Well, he wasn't going to get involved; it would all work out, eventually. 

"Duo!" He turned to the boy who had called his name. Quatre was walking slowly toward him; he could tell the boy was straining just to walk the short distance.

"Q-man, you shouldn't be walking around, your hurt you know." He said pulling a chair up and forcing Quatre into it.

Quatre only rolled his eyes and smiled. "You sound just like Trowa. You know, he actually raised his voice when he told me to sit down, but I'm fine, I swear." He didn't resist Duo's push, but instead sighed and slouched in the seat. 

"Yeah, your lucky psycho chick didn't have better aim." He grinned and Quatre just smiled in return. 

"They sent me to the infirmary and the doctor said the cut wasn't that deep and if I didn't overdo myself I wouldn't have to be cooped up in one of those little, white, impersonal rooms," the blond replied, "Even the doctors say I'm fine, and I am, I swear." 

"You can swear all you want, just don't get out of that seat cuz I have much better aim," threatened Duo. At Quatre's groan of frustration he glared. Then he smiled evilly as he whispered, " And I have better eyebrows too." Quatre's eyes widened and he began to sputter trying to hold in his laughter.

"I gotta go see Hilde, I'll catch ya latter," said Duo, as he turned and headed for the infirmary.

As he left the room he quickened his pace. He couldn't wait to see Hilde. She was probably much better now, with another two days of rest. Even though he was glad to have her here, he wished she had stayed where she was safe. His mind replayed the events of the last three days. 

He was facing four mobile dolls, his beam scythe slicing through the enemy with ease. This is almost too easy, he thought. The mobile dolls were diminishing on his radar screen and he knew they definitely had the upper hand. Then he heard the last thing he expected to hear. 

"Peacemillion! Peacemillion! Come in Peacemillion! Duo!" It was Hilde's voice. At first he was stunned. Then all at once the fear in her voice hit him. He was torn; he couldn't just leave the guys hanging. Quatre's face suddenly appeared on his screen telling him to go to her and without pause he headed Deathscythe in her direction. He could see her now on his radar and she was being perused by two mobile dolls. 

'I won't let them hurt her!' That was the only thought chanting around in his head as a rage unlike anything he ever experienced surged through him. The two new mobile doll models were catching up to her pretty quick. They were shooting at her almost every shot hitting its mark. Then all he saw was the beam cannon being fired and reacting without thought he pushed her out the way. One second late and she would have been toast. That scared him. Now he was really pissed. The God of Death was ready to fight, his blood was boiling and his mind was focused on destruction. Theses mobile dolls were suppose to be like fighting Heero and Trowa but a mobile doll is only a mobile doll, no substitute for a real pilot. Or a fair match for a certain extremely pissed off pilot. With two swipes of his scythe they were history. 

Pulling her up on the screen before him, he felt a stab of fear when she didn't look up. From what he could see she was a little banged up but alive, at least. He was still angry so he did the next best thing since there was no one else to fight, he screamed at her as loud as he could calling her a stupid fool. He was relieved when she lifted her head and smiled weakly not at all surprised by his reaction. Then she lost consciousness. Grabbing on to the Space Leo with Deathscythe's massive metal arms, he headed for the Peacemillion, followed by the other pilots. After he landed he hurtled out of his gundam and up to the cockpit of the Leo. Opening the hatch he quickly went inside unhooked her unconscious form and as she slumped forward he froze in horror. 

There was blood everywhere, covering the seat and dripping on the floor. Panic filled him as he saw the source of all the blood. There was a huge open wound in the right side if her back. The blood pulsed from the wound with every beat of her heart. Snapping out of his trance, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the cockpit. He was terrified. She was gonna die, he just knew it. He knew she couldn't hear him but he whispered anyway, "Hilde just hang on all right." 

He didn't want to let go of her but as soon as they were aboard the ship the medic unit took over. They had to rush her into surgery right away to stop the blood flow. She was wheeled out of sugary with three broken ribs, a gash on her scalp, a concussion, a bullet in her arm, multiple bruises and scrapes, and the shot in her back. When they finally settled her in a room he went in and stood beside the bed. She was so pale her black hair and the white sheets only making it worse. There was all kind of tubes running in and out of her and she was bandaged up pretty well. He noted how fragile and small she seemed. Her breathing was shallow and he had to stare at her chest to make sure it rose and fell properly. 

Tonight would decide if she would live or die. The doctors had done all they could now it was up to her to pull through. With so much blood loss it wouldn't be easy. Pulling up a chair beside the bed, he took hold of her hand. Sitting in the silence with nothing but her breathing to distract him he began to think about what it would be like to never see her again. At that moment he realized just how much she meant to him. If he lost her he would have nothing. She was what kept him going, kept him fighting. It was the thought of coming home to her that made him want to survive. And now, because she tried to help him, he might lose her forever. Guilt welled up inside him. He had put her through so much and now this. He should know by now that everyone he loved died. His presence was like a death sentence, and that was why he chose the name shinigami. He had no right to expect this of her. Even as sorry as he was there was no way in hell he could let her go.

He sighed defeatedly. Guilt, love and fear did not mix well together and in the silence he hung his head leaving his misery for the world to see. He sat that way all night, holding her hand while trying to sort through his whirling emotions and occasionally was interrupted by one of the medic staff checking her vital signs. It was early morning when he looked up and found her clear blue eyes staring back at his. She was awake. He jumped up and ran into the hall shouting like a mad man for the nearest doctor. 

That was two days ago. Right now, however, he was going to wake her up and tell her the incredible news. The war was over! 

He continued to walk through the dim hallway, his attitude keyed up, and his thoughts running in circles. He was still a little mad at her though. She was just too impatient for her own good. She was never gonna live this down. What the hell was she thinking? To come to Outer Space was bad enough, but to infiltrate the Libra and steal data, that was going a little far. It was a good thing he was there to save her neck, because he didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't been there. 

A doctor looked up just as he entered the reception room. "I'm looking for a patient, Hilde Scbeiker" he said shifting nervously and shoving his hands into his pockets. 

The doctor picked up a chart and flipped through a few pages, then said, "Room 309." He then looked down and returned to the papers he was scribbling on. Duo walked down the corridor and scanned the room numbers, 305..306..307..308..309. He paused outside the door for a moment and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he focused on calming himself. He tuned out the busy bustle and loud racket of the other nurses and doctors on duty rushing in every direction. He didn't know why he was so nervous. 

Pushing open the door he peeked his head inside. The room was dark and took a second for his eyes to adjust to the change in lighting. After a moment he was able to make out the bed and faintly the feminine figure lying in it. Slowly he pushed open the door and crept into the room. Trying not to make any noise he made his way to the bed. Suddenly the light above the bed switched on nearly blinding him. 

Cursing, he put a hand up to his eyes blocking the direct source of light. Blinking repeatedly he tried adjusting his eyes again. He glared at the familiar face string back at him from the bed. 

"Duo! You scared the living hell out of me! Don't you ever knock? I mean you don't just come sneaking up on people in the dark!" Hilde's weak voice rang clear in the tiny room, and her pale face was clearly annoyed.

"Hello to you too, sweetheart. You're obviously feeling better." He muttered, walking toward the bed. He folded his arms as he stopped beside the bed and gave her a measuring look.

"Here I am, Mr. Nice guy, coming to see you, when I didn't have to mind you, and your gonna chew me out." Shaking his head he sighed, "Geez, what I don't put up with from you," 

Her expression softened and she laughed, closing her eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Taking hold of his hand she squeezed it and gave him an apologetic grin. He squeezed her hand back in understanding. It hurt him just to see her like this because he could imagine how much pain she was in.

"I'm sorry. Your just so quiet and you scared me, and I've got this killer headache that just won't go away…..I'm so glad your here" Abruptly she sat up and threw her arms tightly around his neck, the sudden movements causing her to wince and gasp in pain. Afraid of hurting her he carefully put his arms around her slim waist, and reaching up began to stroke her soft hair soothingly. He could feel her body trembling as the pain finaly subsided a bit. To distract her he decided to tell her the good news.

"A lot's gone on since you pulled your little stunt." He said, trying to sound angry but unable to keep the laughter from his voice, "It's over Hilde. This whole damn war is finally over. We won!" As he spoke he pulled back a little so he could see her face. She smiled happily. Then the words sank in along with all their meaning. Her eyes widened and she then became as white as the sheets she'd been laying on. Slowly as she leaned back he helped lower her to the bed again.

"You mean you don't have to fight anymore? You don't have to pilot your gundam anymore?" She whispered, looking at him as if she expected this to be a joke. That was funny because he did too. It was so hard to believe everything they worked so hard for was finally achieved. But it was! 

"The gundams need to stick around for a while and so do we but pretty soon we'll be able to go home. I can't believe everything we've done has finally fallen into place. Although when you put the five of us freaks together we do kick ass." He grinned as he spoke using his free hand to brush a few unruly strands of hair out of her eyes. 

"Are all of you okay? I mean none of them got hurt did they?" Her smile faded a bit as she asked the question. 

"Nope, were all fine, just a few nicks and bumps but nothing serious." He decided not to tell her just yet about how close the earth came to being a permanent ice-burg. She desperately needed to get her rest. She loved excitement just like him and that was dangerous for her because unlike him she didn't think, she just reacted. That got her butt in whole lot of trouble. Well at least he didn't have to worry about her now because there wasn't much she could do in the infirmary. 

She tried to stifle a yawn but her eyes were also getting heavy, so he stood up to leave. Reaching out he ruffled her hair as he attempted to give her a stern look. 

"You need to rest. I'll come see you later okay?" She nodded her head, her eyes opening to focus on him sleepily. 

"Thanks for coming to see me. Now were even." When he looked at her questioningly she smirked, "I saved your butt, you saved mine." She yawned again, trying to keep her eyes open. She looked adorable.

"Correction, if you would have stayed home like I told you to in the first place, I wouldn't have had to save your butt. You could have been killed, you know," he said seriously. She grinned, imitating his stern expression. Rolling his eyes he turned from the bed. As he reached the door, Hilde turned the light out. 

Turning slightly he whispered, "Sleep tight, kiddo." He heard her chuckle, and whisper in return, "Have fun when you start the party." Laughing he closed the door behind him and began walking back to the main control room. He sighed with relief and began to relax. She looked ten times better that when he last saw her. As long as she was all right, that was the most important thing. Well, that was one less thing to stress out over. If he could keep her out of trouble till they got home. That was another matter all together. Hilde was Hilde, she would do anything for him, sometimes too much. When she could stay wake long enough he would have to have a serious talk with her. 

The sound of the boisterous crowd carried down the hall and he smiled. Leave to them to start the party without him. He had just stepped through the door when Howard took him by the arm and clapped him on the back.

"Glad to see you in one piece. Man, I figured you'd be the one to come back here hurt. Now your gundam on the other hand is a little banged up. I'll be up bright and early so you get on out there cuz your gonna help, got it." As Duo nodded trying not to laugh, Howard took another swig of his beer and then lifted it in a mock toast. He started to walk away but then he turned and with slightly slurred speech said, "Complaining about a hangover is no excuse." 

Duo stood there watching Howard walk away laughing helplessly. That guy was nuts. Howard could wake up at the crack of dawn if he wanted, but he was going to work on getting that hangover. When he found the beer, of course. 

"That's his third one and he's already feeling it. He'll start dancing pretty soon if we let him," said Quatre laughing. He was sitting in a desk chair with wheels and skidded to a stop next to Duo. His color had come back and he didn't seem to be in too much pain now. 

Instantly Duo was struck with the idea, so he gripped the back of Quatre's chair and said, "Hold on man, your going for a ride." Ignoring Quatre's startled screech he began running, pushing the chair in front of him. He dodged people and desks, pushing the chair at a breakneck speed. Quatre was laughing so hard he had to hold his chest. They passed Trowa in a blur of motion, then Wufei too. One of the soldiers walked in their path and Duo jerked the chair to a screeching halt, almost sending Quatre sprawling on the ground. The two were laughing so much they didn't pay attention to the pair of scowling faces staring at them. 

"Are the two of you insane?" Trowa asked. His voice like his expression was calm and impassive. Wufei just shook his head and folded his arms. 

"We were just having a little fun. You have definitely got to chill out. You guys are way to uptight." Duo grinned at Wufei's sound of protest.

"Trowa and I are far to focused to subject ourselves to such stupidity. Besides, you're just an idiot." Wufei calmly explained. Duo and Quatre shared a look, then Duo shrugged. 

He tried not to grin at Wufei as he asked as innocently as possible, "Do you want a turn?" Wufei groaned in frustration, and muttering about injustice and stupid people, walked away. Duo and Quatre simultaneously burst out laughing, and Trowa's lips faintly curved in a smile. 

"Now to find the beer!" Duo said as he caught sight of Howard again and began to follow him…… 

**** ****

A.N.- This is my first attempt at humor so please be patient with me. For all of you who like my stories thanx for all the support I LOVE YOU GUYS. I have no clue what I'll write next, I just to many ideas. Ok, I'll shut up now and get back to writing! *_*


End file.
